wings chapter one : fallen
by awesomeninja3
Summary: "The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That god's name is, Abraxas."


Falling. That was all he could remember. Falling while looking up into the heavens,unable to do anything but watch the cotton-like clouds disappear into the blinding oblivion. Falling for what seemed to be eternity. Falling from hat he used to call home until they saw him as unworthy. The angel could do nothing as he was banished from his homeland. All angels were created without flaws but this one has a flaw, an attraction to darkness.

Abraxas could do nothing as he tumbled in sky. His magnificent white wings were extended as the wind ripped his gold laced feathers one-by-one . he could feel every delicate feather being teared off like petals off a flower until his bloody wing bones were stripped bare.

It seemed like forever as he waited for the terrible impact that shattered all his bones to small fragments and demolished his beautifully sculpted body. If he were human, his body would have been unrecognisable upon contact with the mundane soil but because he is not from the world upon which he was sent to, his body healed. His body healed slowly and very painfully.

Encountering the ground after falling from the heavens hurt like hell and he passed out from the agonizing pain. When he finally gained consciousness, soft music filled his ears as many species of birds chirped and sang their sweet melodies. The sun was shining through the branches of the grand trees covered in snow which surround him closely as if they were protecting him. The smell of nature filled his nose as he painfully turned his neck to see that his once divine wings were now naked, mutilated and damaged beyond repair. He tried to sit up but passed out from the unbearable pain.

He spent the next couple days slipping in and out from his sleep. At one point, he gained enough strength to try to pull out what was left of his ravishing wings and he passed out mid-way though. This cycle repeated for days until abraxas was finally able to pull out the remaining flesh and bone, leaving bloody angry red puckered skin. abraxas waited for his back to stop aching before he started burying his wrecked wings. After hours of digging and burying, abraxas ended up with a terrible fever from lack of warmth and lack of nutrition. His ripped white jeans were stained with dirt and blood and they did nothing to help keep him warm against the unforgiving weather. Based on his surroundings, abraxas figured he was somewhere in isvan and nearing the end of a long glacial winter.

He gradually stood up and stretched his toned golden body. He looked towards the sky to see a glowing white sky, snow landing on the ground softly. His tormented mind still couldn't grasp the fact that he'd been banished from the only safe place he'd ever known. Letting a throat wrenching and guttural scream, he wailed in anguish.

Suddenly, searing hot pain pierced his shoulder blades as he dropped down onto the dirt ground. Black shimmery spots danced across his vision as he felt something poke out from his back. Midnight black bones protruded out from his shoulder blades as he suffocated from the transformation. Dark feathers sprouted out, shimmering like a mermaid's tail in churning oil-like waters. Abraxas panted as he spread out his new stunning wings. Mist and darkness encircled the dark angel as he looked down to see a dark circle engulfing his body soon to realise where he was going.

The next thing he knew he was in a mansion corridor. There was a soothing lullaby playing it was almost hypnotizing and drew him closer to wherever the sound was coming from. He all of a sudden started hearing laughs coming from inside a door, his curiosity perked up like a gazelle hearing a cheetah coming after it. With caution he turned the knob and saw the melody's source, a watch inside of a glass embroidered with an iron top of flowers laced across the rim placed down on the table. He then looked around to see six people looking at him wich startled him and he jumped backwards in surprise. '' hello there abraxas.'' exclaimed one of the women with a strange smirk on her face as the others started to chuckle. he felt his eyelids getting heavy and balance throwing off.

As the ice demon slayer, it is his job to banish demons who roam on earthland, the dirtiest and hardest job. The demons started appearing right after he fell like some cruel and sick joke from the heavens. "Hey there! Yeah I know that you've just been in a hell lot of pain but we'd like to gift you with stinky and slimy creatures called demons who will now be your responsibility. Have fun banishing them!" Of course being a demon didn't change very much. He was created to be the the seventh sin of sloth and virtue of diligence with the six others. Of course they are all actually demons but they don't actually want to hurt anyone. Their biggest mission is to find the book of lucifer and burn it before walpurgisnacht, if only that was so easy.


End file.
